


The kitten

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not amused that Merlin brings in every stray he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Caring

“Merlin, you can’t take every stray in that you find along the way!“ Arthur wasn’t happy when Merlin carried the bundle with the shabby looking kitten in.

“That’s how we got Lancelot and Gwaine, so stop complaining!” Merlin had made a bed for the kitten on some old blanket and started cleaning the dirty fur.

Arthur watched with a frown on his face. “It might have some disease and get everyone here sick. You can’t keep it.”

“She’s just a little kitten, Arthur, taken from her mother too early and left in a sack at the river to die, like all her brothers and sisters.”

“Someone…tried to drown them?”

Merlin threw him a dark look. “Someone drowned them. All of them, but this one.” The little kitten just lay there and breathed quickly. “Maybe if we get some food into her…”

“It won’t make it through the night and it’s too small to survive without its mother anyway.” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Shaking his head stubbornly, Merlin got up. “I’m going to the kitchen, you take care of the kitten. Maybe Gaius knows what to do. Watch her closely!”

When he hurried back to their chambers with a bowl of milk and some tincture Gaius had given him, Merlin feared that Arthur had gone back to work on the speech for the next day and had totally ignored the little animal. 

He closed the door behind him, set the bowl down on the table and couldn’t help but smile. Arthur sat next to the fireplace, gently stroking the kitten’s head. The little one looked a lot cleaner than when Merlin had left and seemed to be asleep in Arthur’s arms, breathing easier than before. 

Arthur hadn’t noticed Merlin coming in and kept on babbling nonsense at the kitten. “Yeah, now you sleep and when you wake up, the world will look a bit brighter. You know, you’ve got Merlin and me now and we’ll take good care of you and as long as you’ll show the dogs who’s boss, you’ll have a whole castle for yourself.”

Smiling widely, Merlin sat down next to Arthur, leaned over and pressed a kiss on his temple. “Did you think of a name already?”

If you're interested in the adventures of the kitten, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1361329)


End file.
